Insane
Tagline The only cure of these patients is dieing. Plot An young man named Harry finds an escaped patient from the bronteen asylum.The patient is named Victor and is an serial killer.Harry phones the guards and they manage to capture Victor,Also knowen as The scar. Harry is asked by an doctor is he want's to be a guard.The doctor is Sarah cassidy and asks if he want's the job.He says yes.Sarah then asks in Scar for an interview and Harry can watch to learn to be an security guard.However the plan is foiled and Scar kills Harry and injures Sarah.Sarah just escapes to the guards but they say that the asylum is locked down as most of the patients have escaped.An gurard named Frank jimmyson and a doctor named Jim go the mansion,Where the warden stays. However,They run into serial killer Garry and he has an doctor named Diane hostage.An gurad sneaks up on him and knocks him out with a wine bottle.This man is named Barry.They head to the mansion. Sarah,Diane,Jim and Barry are traped as an poison gas was let out,Killing Frank.Diane contacts an woman named Fiona to let them out.When she is about to put out the gas,Scar comes and slashes Fiona in the neck with an knife.Diane then says that they need to stay there.However,Sarah finds an trapdoor and go in there.However,They end up in a patient's room which turns out to be Jessica,Who has an woman hostage. The woman manage's to escape as Barry shoots Jessica in the eye.The woman is named Zoey who plans to to stop Scar by giving what he want's.Sarah asks what he wants and Zoey runs to an safe.Zoey says that he needs the notes that are in the safe.Zoey opens it but an explosion happens,Killing Zoey and Jim. Sarah wakes up from the exposion.She finds out that Diane was killed and raped.Barry just wakes up just to get harmed by the patients.Sarah escapes to the wardens office to find out an way to escape.She enters and sees blood evreywhere.She looks through an peephole and sees Patient Jane marsh raping the warden.Besides that there are security guards lying all over the place. Sarah then knocks Jane out and rescues the Wardern.The wardern is named Bill and he wants to escape.Then Scar comes in and shoots Bill.Sarah hides in a closet.Scar opens the door and Sarah rushes out to him.Sarah then escapes the room as Scar just wakes up. Sarah ends up in a libary and meets an guard named Jhonny.He says that she should head to the oparation room.She escapes and Jhonny is killed by Jane who is now Scar's girlfreind.Sarah heads to her location and finds surviving doctors and Guards.These are Frank,Louis,Rachel,Ryan,Mary and Lisa.They are going to hold up as long as they can.Then gas is let out and only Rachel,Sarah and Louis escape.They end up in the corpse room where all the patient's corpses are stored. Then big tree pants smash through and Rachel is stabed through the head.Louis and Sarah rush to the x ray room.Sarah then finds a interview tape and it says that Bill helped Scar to get him some notes so he can create plants to kill them.However the notes to an secret power whichmakes them more powerful.The plants then smash in and They head to the cel blocks. When they reach an cell,More plants come and Louis gives his life as he pushes her in the lift which breaks.Sarah then finds her notebook and writes about evreything that has happened. Then plants smash through the floor and grab Sarah,Who drops her notebook.Sarah is knocked out.She then wakes up in the mansion.Scar and Jane are going to remove her heart so the plants can eat it.When Jane is about to do this,The remaining police of Broontoon city smash in and arest evreysingle patient.Sarah then burst's out crying as she is escorted out of the mental hospital. Sarah wakes up in the hospital.A nurse walks in and says that she should ne careful.Sarah asks why and the nurse is revealed to be Jane and Scar walks in.Sarah wakes up from her nightmare and screams as doctors and Nurses help calm her down.